


soft and painful

by Elunka



Category: Topp Dogg | Xeno-T (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: Санвон влюблен. Хансоль в отношениях. Вроде как.
Relationships: Kim Minsung | Hansol/Seo Sangwon | Yano





	soft and painful

**Author's Note:**

> на момент написания работы минсон все еще носил прежнее имя
> 
> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5727818) (09.07.2017)

Санвон вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда чьи-то ладони закрывают сзади его глаза. Он накрывает их своими поверх и тянет с силой вниз, но этот кто-то не поддается. Со сглатывает, понимая наверняка, что позади затаился Хансоль, но все равно спрашивает — таковы правила игры.

Ким смеется звонко, сладко, прямо как любит Санвон, и отвечает внезапно низким, не своим голосом, придуриваясь:

\- Я твой отец...

Санвон разворачивается в его руках, обнимая за грудь, и утыкается со смешком в плечо:

\- Я не Люк и уж тем более не твой сын, хен.

\- Ага, — легко соглашается тот, и Санвон уже хочет выдохнуть и выпрямиться, но: — ты мой самый прелестный друг.

Как будто Со может об этом забыть. Как будто Со не хочет об этом забыть.

Со Санвон прекрасно знает, что Хансоль уже довольно долгое время находится в отношениях. На расстоянии. Санвон плохо понимает, как парень Хансоля смог оставить его — вот такого, красивого, немного навязчивого, сексуального, смущающегося и боязливого, _беззащитного_ — здесь одного. Это же Хансоль, оставить его — грех.

Хансоль лучшая часть санвоновой жизни. И он ему не принадлежит.

Невысокий Хансоль с подвыванием пытается вывернуться из немного затянувшихся объятий, и Со отпускает его, натянув улыбку. Ким прищуривается на садящееся за спиной Вона солнце, а потом переводит взгляд на юношу напротив и с размаху чмокает того в щеку. Затем хватает его за ладонь и тянет куда-то — Санвону, в общем-то, пофиг.

Главное, что это ~~не его~~ Хансоль. Может быть, однажды это перестанет его мучить.

Санвон на два года младше — эта разница смущает его. Со не перестает думать о том, какой он неопытный рядом с Кимом, по сравнению с Кимом, какой неловкий, неумелый, не дотягивающий до.

Хен утягивает его за собой куда-то в узкие улочки между домами, потом вдруг заворачивает за угол и толкает к стене. Щурится хитро глазом и улыбается по-лисьи, а потом прижимает ладонью к прохладному бетону и накрывает губами рот Санвона. Тот дергается назад, ударяясь затылком, потом вперед, загнанно выдыхая носом, судорожно ищет, куда деть руки, — и еле находит, опуская одну ладонь Киму на лицо, а другой сжимая в кулаке ворот чужой футболки.

Хансоль двигает губами, не дождавшись от малого, а тот послушно повторяет за ним — ничего другого не остается, все равно опыта ноль. Смотрит, скосив глаза, на лицо хена так близко, что оно расплывается, а потом все-таки опускает веки, полностью погружаясь в тактильное. Чувствует, как Соль чуть раздвигает губы, и следует за ним. Чувствует, как влажный язык скользит в рот, чувствует, как сердце колотится где-то уже в горле, хнычет еле слышно и дышит рвано через нос.

Он даже ловит кожей улыбку Хансоля, когда тот отстраняется на доли секунд, чтобы немного отдышаться, и перекладывает ладонь ему на талию, притягивая ближе, притираясь, грудь в грудь, а другой упирается в стену за его спиной. Санвон скулит загнанным в угол псом, когда старший чмокает его быстро в заалевшие губы, а потом спускается поцелуями ниже: челюсть, шея. Дальше не решается — на улице все-таки.

По спине несутся мурашки, а в желудке кто-то будто танцует румбу, и Вон думает, что сейчас взорвется — или потеряет сознание, но что-то точно случится. И случается: парень бедром чувствует, как у Хансоля в кармане вибрирует телефон, а затем слышит и мелодию звонка. Он знает эту песню.

Звонит бойфренд хена. На языке вдруг начинает горчить.


End file.
